zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Outset Island
Outset Island is a location from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. An island in the south west sector of the Great Sea (B7), it is home to the game's protagonist, Link. According to Tingle, the island was blessed by Farore, who he also says is the "Goddess of Wind". The beginning of Kokiri Forest's theme can be heard midway through the intro of the song that plays here. Story On Outset Island, there is a tradition that when boys come of age, they are given a green tunic, in memory of the Hero of Time. One day, the island's peaceful shores are visited by pirates, who are pursuing a giant bird. The bird has kidnapped Tetra, the leader of the band of pirates. Once they manage to hit the giant bird with a shot from their catapult, it drops Tetra into the Forest of Fairies at the island's peak. Link must go save her from the monsters dwelling there. Shortly after he saves her, the bird kidnaps Aryll, Link's sister, having mistook her for Tetra. After this, Link leaves the island to save his sister. The Spirit of the Sea, Jabun, later makes his home in a cave at the back of the island, after his previous home on Greatfish Isle is destroyed by Ganondorf. The cave is protected with a large stone, so Link must acquire bombs to blast open the stone blockade and speak to Jabun. Points of interest , Link, and their grandma on the shores of Outset Island]] The island has two piers on the northern coast, one of which Beedle generally docks his ship at, the other being a watchtower named Aryll's Lookout. There are four small houses, a well, and a cluster of small rocks protruding from the waters between the two islands. Several small patches of black soil dot the island. When Link the Pig digs in them, various things, such as Rupees, Morths, and a Piece of Heart, are uncovered. Houses There are four houses on Outset Island: * One is owned by Link's Grandma, who lives there with Link and Aryll. It has a few photos and the family shield on the walls. It contains a kitchen and a living area on the ground floor and a small upper floor. Underneath the house's small balcony is a hidden room containing a Treasure Chest in which an Orange Rupee can be found. * Another house is home to two brothers, Orca and Sturgeon, and Sturgeon's granddaughter Sue-Belle. Orca lives on the ground floor and frequently annoys Sturgeon by practicing swordplay and roll attacks into the walls, rattling the house and causing the pots to fall off the walls of the upper room where Sturgeon lives. Orca's room is devoted primarily to fighting equipment and is where Link receives his first sword and training. There is also a Knight's Crest on display on the wall. Sturgeon's room can only be accessed by an external ladder, and has a small balcony. * The highest house on the island is up a gentle slope behind Orca's and Sturgeon's house. It is home to Rose, Abe, and their two children, Zill and Joel. Jumping into the top window of the house reveals a hidden attic containing Rupees and supplies. * The only building on the eastern island is a house belonging to Mesa. Inside is a small main room and a hidden room in which twenty Rupees can be found inside a chest. Mesa has the largest garden of any of the island's residents, but is constantly frustrated by the effort it takes to keep it tidy. Aryll's Lookout ]] A tall wooden tower constructed in the waters just off the northern tip of the eastern island, it is connected to the land by a thin pier. It consists of a ladder leading up a thick wooden pole to a platform which is covered by a roof. Aryll named the tower after herself because she was fond of playing there with the seagulls and her telescope. If Link uses a Hyoi Pear and makes a seagull fly to the top, there is a Red Rupee. Forest of Fairies ]] Atop the cliffs of the western island lays a mysterious forest known as the Forest of Fairies. It is accessible only by travelling up a path on the eastern island and crossing between the two over a suspension bridge. Inside is a fairy fountain blocked by a rock, inhabited by the Fortune Goddess who gives Link a bigger wallet. Enemies found there includes Bokoblins, Moblins, Morths and Mothulas. The forest is the place where Link first meets Tetra after she is dropped by the Helmaroc King. When Link returns to Outset Island, the bridge is gone. From this point on, the forest can only be accessed by using the Deku Leaf. Savage Labyrinth The Savage Labyrinth is accessible after Link's acquisition of the Deku Leaf and the Power Bracelets, used in combination with the Wind Waker. Old Man Ho Ho identifies the entrance, blocked by a giant stone head as he stands near the bridge. After making the leap, Link can use his Power Bracelets to lift the stone head and throw it. This reveals a hole, which is the entrance to the Savage Labyrinth. The Savage Labyrinth has 51 floors, featuring many different creatures Link meets throughout his quest. Although there are 51 floors in total, the last 20 are optional and cannot be accessed without the Mirror Shield. At the 31st floor, the "Wind's Requiem" reveals a chest containing a Triforce Chart. A Piece of Heart (or the Hero's Charm in the remake) can also be found on the 51st and bottom floor. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends An 8-Bit version of Outset Island appears as two squares on the Great Sea Adventure Mode Map. It also appears as part of the Master Wind Waker DLC Map (a Master Quest version of the Great Sea map). Interestingly, the eastern square of the island is where the Dark Ruler of the Master Wind Waker map is fought. Theory ''Lost Woods It is possible that Outset Island is the remains of what was the Lost Woods, as the Forest of Fairies is inhabited by a Great Fairy that aided the Hero of Time, and the Lost Woods are said to be home to the fairies in ''Ocarina of Time. ''Ordon Village Outset Island's relative placement to the rest of the submerged Hyrule would put it's location around the same place as Ordon Village on the ''Twilight Princess map. This theory is directly mentioned in the section detailing comparisons between different Hyrule maps in The Legend of Zelda Encyclopida. Gallery File:Outset Island Map.png|An aerial map of Outset Island File:Outset Island Inhabitants.png|Some of the inhabitants of the island es:Isla Initia Category:Islands Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations